SOPORTANDO A MI VECINO
by Yumaika Higurashi
Summary: Adaptación realizada por mí a petición de mis seguidoras. Es un BanKag situado en la actualidad, no Sengoku. UA. Kagome Higurashi tiene al mas odioso vecino que pueda haber, que pasará cuándo las cosas den un vuelco, como termiran enredados. Lo se pésimo summary, pero anda pasa a leer. ¡¡¡PAUSADO!
1. chapter 1

_SOPORTANDO A MI VECINO_

 _CAPÍTULO 1_

 _Discleimer: Esta historia no me pertenece, no se quién sea el autor original puesto que existen muchos remake, la tomaré prestada a petición de mis seguidoras de facebook y la adaptare al fandom del anime de InuYasha..._

 _Le hice pequeñas modificaciones de edición para que la lectura fluyera mejor. Espero y se den la oportunidad de leerla... Si la vas a adaptar, has tu propia adaptación, NO tomes la mía.. sabre que me pertenece porque a cada capítulo le estoy metiendo mi toque, mis palabras, mis arreglos,. Y está, que sale de mí, es la única que no es idéntica a la original.._

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi yo solo tomo ambos Historiapersonajes para crear esta adaptación sin ningun fin de lucro._

 _Adaptacion: Yumaika Higurashi_

 _29/marzo/2017_

•

•

•

4 años soportando a ése estúpido...No saben cuanto lo odio. Y todo empezó cuándo el cretino se volvió popular, ahora... A mis 17 años recuerdo como fue que esté odio creció en mi interior.

\--FLASHBACK--

En clases* (tienen la edad de 12 años)

\- ¡¡¡Hey, campesina!!!-. Gritó Bankotsu refiriéndose a mí, pero no le presté atención. - No te hagas la difícil, o acaso no entiendes el idioma urbano.. ¡Aaa, claroo! Tu vives en el campo y sólo entiendes ese idioma-. Dijo y todos sus amigos empezaron a reír, pero éso para mí no es suficiente para prestarle atención.

\- Bueno chicos... la chica con piojos no nos prestó atención-. Volvió a acotar Bankotsu.

\- ¿¡Qué te pasa imbécil!?, dime que mierdas quieres lograr molestandome-. Él estúpido me miró sin nada que decir.

\- ¿Te hice enfadar?. Oh... discúlpame... No quise hacer llorar ala pobre chica de la cuál sus padres se divorciaron por su culpa-. Y de nuevo abría su enorme bocota.

\- Mis padres no se divorciaron por mi culpa. Y por lo menos yo no duermo aún con ositos de peluche-. Sus amigos soltaron una sonora carcajada ante mi argumentó de defensa.

\--FIN DEL FLASHBACK--

Desde entonces, Bankotsu me trata mal, he intenta hacer mi vida un infierno, y lo peor es que el canalla es mi maldito vecino.

\- ¡Hijaa!... ¿Puedes bajar?-. Me gritó mi madre desde el primer piso de nuestro hogar.

\- ¡¡¡Voy!!!..- Salí de mi habitación y baje ala cocina.

\- Hija, necesitó que te arregles-. Me comentó cuándo llegué a su costado.

\- ¿Para qué?-.

\- A iremos a cenar a la casa de los Banryu-. Debía ser una broma y una que me causó mucha gracia.

\- ¡Jajajaja!.. Yo no iré-. Me di la medía vuelta pretendiendo ir a mí habitación.

\- Mi vida, tenemos que ir-. Volví a mirar a mi madre.

\- ¿Por qué? Sabes perfectamente que odio a Bankotsu-. Le recordé a mí mama.

\- Bueno, digamos que es una forma de que se lleven bien-. Así de simple como ella creería obviamente no sería, una forma.. ¡Ja!.

\- ¡Jajaja! ¿Él y yo?... Nunca.

-Aparte hoy es el cumpleaños de Kagura, y tenemos que estar-. De verdad que yo apreciaba a su madre, pero el era insoportable.

\- No quiero ir... dile que... me enfermé.- claro problema resuelto.

\- Kagome, no te cuesta nada ir.-

\- Claro que me cuesta. Tendría que aguantar al estupido ése.- vaya que sería desagradable.

\- Kagome... Mira, ya sé que no te puedo obligar a nada, pero... ¿y si te compro el CD de On/Off?-. Acaso no escuché bien, o aluciné.

\- ¿Él CD?.- Vaya qué la oferta me eataba tentando.

\- Si.- respondió mi madre, dejando escapar un suspiró.

\- De acuerdo, te acompañare.- Le dije subiendo a mi habitación para arreglarme un poco, unos minutos despues baje.

\- Mamá, estoy lista.

\- Vamos hija.

\- Espera las llaves.- Tomé las llaves de la casa, las guarde en mi bolsillo y salimos hasta llegar a la casa de Bankotsu. Tocamos el timbre y salió el imbécil a abrirnos la puerta.

\- Hola Bankotsu-. Lo saludó mi madre.

-Hola señora Higurashi, pase...- ¡Já!.. Él estúpido se comportaba como un caballero cuando estaba mi madre.

\- Hola Bankotsu.- Mi madre entró primero y yo por un pequeño "accidente" pise sin querer a Bankotsu. - Lo siento... No les preste atención y entré a la casa.

\- Hola tía Kagura, felíz cumpleaños.- La felicite dándole un fuerte abrazó.

\- Gracias cariño...- Dijo la tía Kagura con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Kagura es tan adorable, en cambió, no se de dónde diablos o a quién salió Bankotsu... -Bueno, pasemos a la mesa...

Nos acomodamos, Bankotsu estaba al frente mío y no me quitaba la mirada de encima. Estábamos cenando de maravilla, hasta que siento un puntapié... ¡¡Por Díos que infantil es éste chico!!, pero no le preste atención. Hasta que siendo el segundo puntapié... Tampoco le preste atención. Pero sí me enojé cuando siento el tercero. ¿Acaso no puede ser un poco más maduro?, pero ya me aburrí así que de nuevo, por "accidente" se me cayó mi cubierto el suelo, baje para recogerlo, pero como soy tan vengativa me acerqué a Bankotsu y con el cubierto le pegué en uno de sus amiguitos.

Me tuve que tapar la boca para no reír. Él estúpido se "retorcía" de dolor. Volví a mi asiento y él me miraba con una cara de bastante odio. Terminamos de comer, y fingí y un dolor de cabeza.

\- Mamá... me siento mal, me duele la cabeza...- le susurre.

\- Si quieres puedes irte ala casa.- hay que alivió, pense.. por fín la convencí.

\- Bueno...- no soy tan buena para actuar, pero mi madre es fácil de convencer.- ¿ Te quedarás aquí?

\- Si en un rato más me iré a casa.- me dijo mi madre.

\- Bueno, entonces me marchó. ¡Adiós!.- Me despedí de Kagura, pero no de Bankotsu. Y al fin salí de esa casa. Al llegar a la mía lo único que quería hacer era dormir, no entré por la puerta de entrada, lo hize por la cocina, esa puerta sólo estaba con seguro por las noches, subí a mi habitación y decidí tomar un relajante baño. Mi ducha duró al rededor de 15 minutos, pero cuándo salí de mi baño con sólo mi toalla cubriendo mi cuerpo, casi me voy de espalda.

\- ¿Bankotsu? ¿¡Que mierdas haces aquí!?...

 **¡¡Continuara!!**

 _Notas: Que tal hermosas, notaron los cambios.. Obviamente le metí mucha edición respetando sus bases originales. Y mi más drástico cambió fue Bankotsu por Inuyasha, se que ha muchas no les gustará, pero si me voy a comprometer a adaptar está historia al fandom de Inuyasha, pues como buena mercenaria lo haré con lo que yo me sienta cómoda trabajando y satisfecha con el resultado... Aquellas que deseaban esta historia... Aca la tienen._

 _Regalenme un RW_

 _Eso es el alimentó a mi imaginación..._

 _CRÉDITOS A SU AUTOR ORIGINAL._

 _ADAPTACIÓN ELABORADA POR YUMAIKA HIGURASHI._

 _PERSONAJES PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI._

 _BANKAG_


	2. CAPÍTULO 2

_SOPORTANDO A MI VECINO_

 _CAPÍTULO 2_

 _Discleimer: Esta historia no me pertenece, no se quién sea el autor original puesto que existen muchos remake, la tomaré prestada a petición de mis seguidoras de facebook y la adaptare al fandom del anime de InuYasha..._

 _Le hice pequeñas modificaciones de edición para que la lectura fluyera mejor. Espero y se den la oportunidad de leerla... Si la vas a adaptar, has tu propia adaptación, NO tomes la mía.. sabre que me pertenece porque a cada capítulo le estoy metiendo mi toque, mis palabras, mis arreglos,. Y está, que sale de mí, es la única que no es idéntica a la original.._

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi yo solo tomo ambos Historia y personajes para crear esta adaptación sin ningun fin de lucro._

 _Adaptacion: Yumaika Higurashi_

 _03/abril/2017_

 _Capítulo dedicado a Diana Valía_.

 _Alerta Lemon, continúa lectura bajo su responsabilidad. 18_

\- ¡Dime no te quedes callado!.- Lo observe cómo me miró las piernas de una manera muy pervertida.

\- ¡Wooow! Kagome, no sabía que eras tan sexy.- Me dijo acercándose a mí de forma peligrosa.

\- Por Dios Bankotsu, tú me odias y me llamas sexy ahora.- Me aleje de el.

\- Es que no lo puedo negar.- Dijo sin pudor y a la vez acercándose mucho más a mí.

\- ¡Aléjate!.- Di un paso hacia atrás. -¿Y dime porque estás aquí?

\- Yo sólo venía vengarme.

\- ¿Vengarte?... ¿Y de que vienes a vengarte según tú?.

\- No te hagas la estúpida Kagome, no me digas que no disfrutaste pegarle a mi amigo con tu cubierto, a es cierto accidentalmente verdad.

\- Aahh... Éso... no me pude contener.- Y solté una carcajada. - De eso es de lo que te vas a vengar.

\- Sí.- Su tono de seriedad me erizó la piel.

\- Bueno pero tu venganza tendrá que esperar.- Entré al baño rápidamente y cerré la puerta con seguro, de verdad sentía una tentadora inseguridad hacia Bankotsu.

\- Kagome. ¡Abre la maldita puerta!.

\- No...- Me quite la toalla que cubría todo mi cuerpo y me vestí.

\- ¿Qué haces allá adentro?

\- Me estoy vistiendo, y ahora por tu culpa ya no podré ponerme crema corporal.

\- Yo te la podría aplicar.- pero que rayos fue lo que dijo.

\- ¡Pero que demonios!... Estás loco.

\- Solo bromeaba, ¡Abre la puerta...!.- Dijo mientra golpeaba la puerta con sus nudillos.

\- En un momento salgo. - Me terminé de poner mi pijama y salí. - listo.

\- ¿Pensé que ibas a escapar?

\- ¿Escapar? ¿Porqué haría eso?

\- Vine a vengarme.

\- ¿Escapar por tu supuesta venganza?.- Reí - Te informo que tu venganza no me causa miedo.

\- ¿A no?... - cuestionó mientras se acercaba a mi de nueva cuenta.

\- No... ¡Ya basta!. Haz tu estúpida venganza y vete.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Claro, con tal de no verte la cara.- Se acercó a mí y a la vez me volvió a ver de forma seductora, que pretendía acaso está loco.

\- ¿De no verme la cara?.- Me aleje un poco hasta que mi espalda choco con la pared. Y Bankotsu aprovecho para volver a acercarse. Por kami, estabamos juntos, pegados, muy pero muy cerca.

\- Déjame salir.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- De aquí, esto es incómodo y...- lo observe unos segundos. - ¡Nos odiamos!. Así que déjame en paz.- Intenté moverme pero Bankotsu me sujeto. - ¡Bastaaa! Bankotsu si no me sueltas voy a... Voy a gritar.

\- Quiero verte hacerlo.

\- ¡Dejame! Te odio...

\- ¿Me odias?

\- Siempre lo he hecho.

\- Vamos Kagome. Yo sé que me deseas.

\- ¿Yo desearte?

\- Sí...

\- Por favor no seas estúpido. Ninguno de los dos nos deseamos. Así que no hables estupideces.

\- No estés tan segura.

\- ¿Pero que has dicho?.- Se acercó a mi cuello y sentí su calida respiración en él.

\- Bankotsu, ya basta.

\- No te hagas la difícil Kagome, yo se que lo quieres hacer, deseas hacerlo.

\- Porfa..voor.- Mencione en un entrecortado suspiró. - Eres tan bonito y sexy. Pero aún así te odio.

\- ¿Así que crees que soy sexy eh?

\- Sí... pero aún así, te odio.

\- Yo... también debo de confesar que eres demasiado sexy.- Se acercó y rozó sus carnosos labios con los míos.

\- ¿Me hayas sexy?

\- Si...- Me dio un pequeño beso.

Suspiré largamente, esto se estaba saliendo de mis manos, estaba empezando a caer en su maldito juego, no esto es su maldita venganza. - Bueno, lo admito, eres tan sexy que cada vez que te veo, me excito.- Bankotsu me observó con una lujuria incontenible.

\- ¿A si?

\- ¡No!... Sólo bromeaba.- intenté moverme nuevamente.

\- Pues conseguiste que me excitara.

\- ¿No te da vergüenza decirme eso?

\- No, sólo digo la verdad.- Me tomo de la cintura, pegandome a su cuerpo hasta que logre sentir su prominente erección. No pude evitar soltar un gemido.

\- ¿Que.. que haces?

\- ¿Ves? ¡Yo si te excito!

\- Eso es lo que crees.- La verdad si me excitó.

Bankotsu volvió a mi cuello, pero sólo sentía su respiración, una corriente llegó a mi espalda. Delicadamente me besó el cuello.

\- Bankotsu... basta.

\- Shhhh...- Hizo esa seña para que guardará silencio. Siguió besando mi cuello y empezó a subir a mi rostro. Llego a mis labios y los beso delicadamente. Me intente mover pero él se aferró más a mí y nuevamente volví a sentir su prominente erección. Solté un leve gemido y me excite más aún. Bankotsu notó mi reacción y empezó a hacer mas efusivo el beso. Iba de mis labios a mi cuello. Lentamente empezó a sacarme la blusa, debí de haberlo detenidoo, pero no pude, me había logrado hecho caer en su maldita venganza, lo deseaba tanto. Quedé tan sólo en sostén y Bankotsu que aún me seguía besando empezó a descender a mi cuello. Quedo observando mis senos y luego lentamente desabrocho mi sostén. Cuando mis senos fueron libres tomo cada uno con sus manos y se acercó a ellos y los empezó a besar tan delicadamente. Sentí que era tiempo de igualar la situación, así que me decidí a sacarle su playera y quedé muy sorprendida al ver esos hermosos músculos de los que era acreedor.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves?.- maldito ególatra.

\- Podría ser, hay chicos que tienen aun más.

\- ¿Mas grandes que éstos?.- Dijo moviendo los músculos de sus brazos. Eso lo hizo ver mas endemoniadamente más sexy y lo único que hice fue tirarme encima suyo a besarlo. Él deslizó mi pantalón hasta quitarmelo, y que sólo en bragas. No me quedé atrás e hice lo mismo con Bankotsu. Su pene estaba que escapaba de su boxer. Bankotsu empezó a bajarme lentamente mi ropa interior hasta que quedé completamente desnuda a su disposición.

\- Te vez sexy.- Susurró en mi oído. Vi como con sus manos empezó a acariciar mis muslos y poco a poco fue acercándose a mi feminidad, con suma delicadeza introdujo dos dedos en mí, sentí una gran corriente de placer. Enseguida solté un gemido de placer.

\- Eso... así pequeña, quiero escucharte disfrutar, gemir y gritar.

\- Bankotsuuu... hazlo ya.

\- ¿Hacer que?

\- Tu sabes lo que quiero que hagas.

\- Dime...- Me exigió.

\- Hazme el amor.- Bankotsu sonrió al ver lo que le acababa de pedir.

\- Quiero que pidas.- Acotó y yo no le entendí, que no lo acababa de hacer ya.

\- ¿Pedir qué? - Bankotsu me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

\- Pide lo que quieres.

\- Ya lo hice.

\- No, con palabras no... Hazlo con hechos.

\- ¿Qué? - Bankotsu me observo muy pervertidamente. Sabía perfectamente lo que quería, quería que le hidrate a su amigo.

\- ¿Seguro que eso quieres?

\- Si...- Baje completamente los bòxers de Bankotsu y al ver a su pene, erecto. No soporte la tentación y lo empecé a masajear un momento, dirigí mi mirada a Bankotsu y me tope con su rostro contraído en extremo placer. No podía creer lo que estaba haciéndole a la persona que más odiaba, pero creó que la tentación me gano. Tomé su pene y lo introduje a la humedad de mi boca. Bankotsu gimió al principio. Quedé sorprendida al ver que no lo podía introducir todo en mi boca, era muy grande y no me cabía. Estuve al rededor de 5 minutos practicando sexo oral a Bankotsu. Pero el se veía más placentero que nunca.

\- Ya lo demostré. - Dije subiendo a la altura de Bankotsu.

\- Ahora dime que quieres.

\- Tu ya sabes.- le recalque.

\- No, no lo se... necesito que me digas.- me dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

\- Hazme el amor...- Dije casi susurrando.

\- ¿Que? .-Dijo para escuchar más fuerte lo que quería.

\- Que me hagas tuya...- Volví a susurrar en un tono bajo.

\- No te escuche.

\- ¡Que tengas maldito SEXO con migo! ¡hazme el amor como tu quieras, lento, rápido, me da igual pero hazlo!.- Bankotsu se mordió el labio y me tomó por la cintura.Y sin pensarlo dos veces introdujo su semilubricado en mí. Solté un gemido, Bankotsu empezó lentamente, pero luego de todo éso se volvió completamente salvaje. Yo solo me retorcía de placer, estuvimos así un buen rato hasta que Bankotsu me dio la vuelta y me dijo:

\- ¿También quieres por atras?.- Dijo besando mi cuello.

\- ¿Por atras?

\- Si...- No respondí. - Creó que con tu silencio basta. -Me tomó nuevamente por la cintura y guió su duró pene hacia atras y sin más lo introdujo. Al principio fue muy doloroso pero ese dolor se transformó en placer, puro placer.

\- Bankotsu, yo... yo voy... voy a..- despues de un buen rato de hacer el amor, sentí que llegaría a mi tan anhelado orgasmo.

\- Preciosa, espera un poco más..- Sentí como sus penetraciones cobraron más profundidad y velocidad, sus jadeos se hicieron mas audibles y sus respiraciones más profundas, una capa de sudor se sentía recorrer su fornido pecho.. Yo ya estaba al borde, no creía poder soportar un momento más - Ahora, Kag... hazlo juntó con migo.

Aunque hubiera querido no hacer lo que el me decía en otro momento, es este preciso era todo lo contrario, lo anhelaba, ya no lo soportaba más. Un par de embestidas mas por parte de Bank, y al momento de que lo sentí llegar al éxtasis derramando toda su semilla blanquecina en mi interior, lo seguí, llegando a su lado juntó ala sima del cielo, simplemente fue maravilloso, delicioso. Nunca había tenido un orgasmo como el que el maldito de Bankotsu me acababa de ocacionar.

Bankotsu me dio la vuelta poniéndome de frente con él, y beso mis pechos una ultima más tan deliciosamente, su lengua era como un hipbotizante, me hacía perder la consciencia, solo hacía lo que el placer me ordenaba. Por último unimos nuestros labios en un apasionado beso.

\- Creó que es hora de irme... cumplí mi venganza.- No supe el motivo pero mi corazón se agrietó poquito, que maldito hombre en su santo juicio dice algo así despues de lo que acaba de pasar. Pero él, lo dijo desde el principio. Su venganza.

\- ¿Ésa era tu venganza?.- vaya que feo se sintió esa. Lo observe como tomo su ropa y empezó a vestirse.

\- Sí... ¿Te gustó? - Asentí con la cabeza, y vi que el se terminó de vestir. - Adiós preciosa.- Me beso por ultima vez y salió de mi habitación y de la casa.

Empecé a vestirme, mi cabeza daba vueltas, porque tuve que caer.

Cuando termine de vestirme, me sentí agotada por toda la actividad reciente que había practicado, me tumbe en mi cómoda cama y mi cabeza lo asimilo...

-¡Wooow! No lo puedo negar, fue la mejor noche de mi vida. El mejor sexo definitivamente.-

Y sin más caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

¡Continuara!

 _Notas: Que tal hermosas, notaron los cambios.. Obviamente le metí mucha edición respetando sus bases originales. Y mi más drástico cambió fue Bankotsu por Inuyasha, se que ha muchas no les gustará, pero si me voy a comprometer a adaptar está historia al fandom de Inuyasha, pues como buena mercenaria lo haré con lo que yo me sienta cómoda trabajando y satisfecha con el resultado... Aquellas que deseaban esta historia... Aca la tienen._

 _Regalenme un RW_

 _Eso es el alimentó a mi imaginación..._

 _CRÉDITOS A SU AUTOR ORIGINAL._

 _ADAPTACIÓN ELABORADA POR YUMAIKA HIGURASHI._

 _PERSONAJES PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI._

 _BANKAG_

 _Agradecimientos a_

 _fran.sanchez, Alezitha Gongora, frangarrido 1993, nitta yumiko, Camony, KatyBank, Diana Valía._

 _Gracias por su lectura._


	3. CAPÍTULO 3

_SOPORTANDO A MI VECINO_

 _CAPÍTULO 3_

 _Discleimer: Esta historia no me pertenece, no se quién sea el autor original puesto que existen muchos remake, la tomaré prestada a petición de mis seguidoras de facebook y la adaptare al fandom del anime de InuYasha..._

 _Le hice pequeñas modificaciones de edición para que la lectura fluyera mejor. Espero y se den la oportunidad de leerla... Si la vas a adaptar, has tu propia adaptación, NO tomes la mía.. sabre que me pertenece porque a cada capítulo le estoy metiendo mi toque, mis palabras, mis arreglos,. Y está, que sale de mí, es la única que no es idéntica a la original.._

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi yo solo tomo ambos Historia y personajes para crear esta adaptación sin ningun fin de lucro._

 _Adaptacion: Yumaika Higurashi_

 _05/abril/2017_

•

•

•

Me vestí y me acosté, me quedé completamente dormida, vaya si qué quedé agotada.

\--AL OTRO DÍA--

¡Kagome que mierdas hiciste! ¡Tuviste sexo con tu vecino, la persona que más odias!. Ahora sí que me muero, ¿Como lo veré a la cara ahora? Menos mal hoy es sábado. Pero ¿Y el lunes? Cuando lo vea con Kikyo, su novia. Ahora sí que metí la pata. Me prouse a levantarme y me cambié. Luego bajé las escaleras:

\- Buenos días hija.- dijo mi madre mientras me servía el desayuno.

\- Hola ma.- La salude. - ¿A qué hora llegaste anoche?

\- Despues de que Bankotsu volvió.

\- ¿Bankotsu?

\- Sí, salió a tomar aire.

\- Aaaa...- Tome un sorbo de café.

\- Hija, te debo un favor.- Me entregó una cantidad de billetes.

\- ¿Y esto, por qué?

\- ¿No te acuerdas? Te dije que te compraría un CD de On/Off

\- Cierto... casi lo olvido... Tomé el dinero- después de almorzar iré.

\- Esta bien. -Terminamos de desayunar y subí a mi habitación a hacer mi cama. Bajé, vi la televisión un buen rato hasta que se dio la hora del almuerzo. Cuando acabe salí a comprar mi anhelado CD de On/Off. Iba saliendo de casa cuando cruzo por mi vista cierto moreno parado en el patio de su casa. No le preste atención y seguí caminando.

\- ¡Hey Kagome!...- Seguí caminando, no tenía como verle la cara. Sentí unos pasos justo detrás de mí, y sí era él. Me tomo del brazo y me dio la vuelta delicadamente. -¿Estas bien?

\- Sí, ¿Por qué estaría mal?

\- Solo preguntaba. Y ¿A donde vas?

\- Al centro comercial.- dije con simpleza.

\- Aahh... ya veo, bueno adiós.- Se dirigió nuevamente a su casa. Este chico sí que es rarro, se va nadamas así porqué sí.

En fín me fui al centró comercial en busca de mi CD. No lo encontraba en ningún lado, pero aún me faltaban varias tiendas cuales visitar. Entré a una tienda de música y vi el mostrador de CD's así que sin dudar me acerqué.

\- ¿Kagome?.- me di la medía vuelta para ver quién era.

\- ¿Bankotsu?.- estaba un poco sorprendida

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? No sabía que las campesinas venían a tiendas de música.- sí que dolió despues de lo de anoche.

\- No estás frente a tus amigos para tratarme así.- me defendí

\- No, pero me gusta hacerlo.

\- Que bueno.- No le presté atención y seguí buscando mi esperado CD.

\- En serio Kagome ¿Qué haces aca?

\- ¿Es obvio no?.- Lo voltee a ver de reojo -Te dije que vendría al centro comercial.- Volví a prestar mí atención en observar algunos CD'S.

\- Si, pero las chicas siempre van a tiendas a comprar ropa o cosas así.

\- Jajaja, no soy de ese tipo de chica que se pasa el día en tiendas probándose ropa.

\- Si que eres rara. Por eso ningún chico se fija en ti.

\- Me da igual... Y tu ¿ Que haces aquí?

\- Siempre vengo a estas tiendas...

\- Aah ya veo.

\- ¿Y que buscas?.- Me cuestionó

\- ¿Te importa?.- Fue mi simple respuesta, si en efecto es de mala educación responder una pregunta con otra, pero por Díos era Bankotsu, que se jodiera.

\- Claro como lo de anoche.- Debe de prestar mi atención a los CD'S y me le quedé mirando fijamente.

\- Lo de anoche fue un error.- se lo tenía que aclarar.

\- Pero no niegues que te gustó.- Lo mire mal e hize una gran mueca de disgusto. Y no porque no me haya gustado si no porqué lo mencionara.

\- Si que eres raro Bankotsu.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Hicimos... eso anoche y hoy me tratas como todos los días.

\- Es normal. Solo fue sexo.- Joder de nuevo esta maldita inconformidad en mi interior.

\- Como tu digas.- ¡Bingo! Encontre en VD, sonreí inmediatamente ya que lo tenía en mis manos.

\- ¿Te gusta On/Off?

\- Si, a quién no.

\- A mi.- insisto si que es un chico raro.

\- Ese es tu problema.- Me aleje y fui a pagar. Después salí de la tienda. Iba a salir del centro comercial hasta que vi abierta una tienda de ropa. Estaba tentandome en entrar, realmente no me gustaba ir a esas tiendas, pero con lo que dijo Bankotsu sobre lo de que así ningún chico se fijará en mí, decidí entrar. Empecé a ver la ropa, había de todas variedades. Hasta que encontré ropa de verano. Tomé un short y una blusa que estaba arriba del ombligo y me fui al vestidor a probarme. Ya estaba con él atuendo puesto, observandome en el espejo de cuerpo completo y mi indecisión no sabía si comprarlo o no.

\- Así que no te gustaba venir a comprar ropa.- Pero que demonios, observé por el espejo y en efecto ahí estaba Bankotsu.

\- ¿Que haces aquí?

\- Decidí seguirte.

\- Eres muy persuasivo. Cuando fuiste ayer a ml casa no sé ni por donde entraste.

\- La puerta de la cocina estaba sin seguro.- Me dijo ese sexy OjíAzul

\- Eso no es lo único, hoy en la mañana te vi en ma calle, después vine a la tienda de música y estabas antes que yo ahí.

\- Me vine en automóvil.- Claro y yo me vine caminando.

\- Y ahora ¿Que haces aca?

\- Ya te dije, decidí seguirte.

\- ¿Seguirme? ¿Para qué?

\- No lo se.- me vio de pies a cabeza, observando el atuendo que tenía puesto. - Te ves sexy, deberías de comprarlo.

\- No lo se.- dije pensativa, pero me interrumpió.

\- No enserio... creó que te ves demasiado sexy.- Entró más aún al probador. Se acerco y me abrazó ppr atras.

\- Bankotsu suéltame.

\- Espera...- Me soltó y cerro bien el probador. -Ahora si.

\- ¿Ahora di qué?

\- De esto.- Vaya novedad me beso. Pero éste beso inmediatamente lo convirtió en un muy fogoso, inclusive se empezaba a sentir mucha calor.

\- Bankotsu aquí no. Nos pueden oir.- Bankotsu se separó.

\- ¿Y qué? Solo no grites.

\- Claro que no, yo nunca grito, y sobretodo con tigo.

\- ¿Qué? No te hagas, ayer gritaste como loca.

\- Jaja, sí claro.- debía de ser una maldita broma. Yo no grito... o sí.

\- ¿Quieres probar otra vez? Apuesto a que te hago gritar otra vez.

\- Pero aquí no... Estamos en una tienda.

\- Entonces creó que tendrás que cubrir muy bien tu boca pequeña.

\- Pero Bankotsu, ya te dije que...- me cubrió los labios con un beso, y yo como estúpida le seguí la corriente.

-Bankotsu, no haré esto.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Simple, me odias y yo te odio. Además ayer lo hicimos y hoy me tratas como siempre. ¿ Que saco de hacerlo con tigo?

\- Kagome, eres la única con la cuál he llegado al orgasmo.- ¿Que dijo qué? No, no estoy loca, claro que escuche bien lo que articulo éste perfecto moreno frente a mí.

\- Que cosa dices. ¿Kikyo? ¿Nunca llegas con Kikyo?

\- Claro que no. Pero parece que ella si.

\- ¿Y las demás?

\- Si tuviera orgasmos con las demás, créeme Kagome no te estaría buscando.

\- Comprendo, sólo quería asegurarme

Pero, no haré esto otra vez contigo. Dije alejándome con clara intención de irme.

\- ¡No! Espera.- Me tomo de la cintura y me vio fijamente a los ojos, sus ojos azules me derretían, pero que mierda dices Kagome.

CONTINUARA

•

•

•

 _NOTA: Que tal hermosas, esperó y si estén notando el cambió las que leyeron el Remake que había sido publicado en el grupo, le estoy metiendo mucha edición claro respetando la base de la historia original, por eso estoy demorando poco más de un día en sacar cada capítulo. El proximo capítulo voy a demorar en subirlo más porqué quiero actualizar mi otra historia para antes del viernes (UNA REALIDAD DIFÍCIL) pero prometo volver con está el Sábado. Agradezco mucho a todas las que leen, no pensé que está adaptación fuera a gustar tanto, aquí como en facebook._

 _Regalenme un RW_

 _Eso es el alimentó a mi imaginación..._

 _CRÉDITOS A SU AUTOR ORIGINAL._

 _ADAPTACIÓN ELABORADA POR YUMAIKA HIGURASHI._

 _(Salazar Rios en FB)_

 _PERSONAJES PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI._

 _BANKAG_


	4. CAPÍTULO 4

_SOPORTANDO A MI VECINO_

 _CAPÍTULO 4_

Discleimer: Esta historia no me pertenece, no se quién sea el autor original puesto que existen muchos remake, la tomaré prestada a petición de mis seguidoras de facebook y la adaptare al fandom del anime de InuYasha...

Le hice pequeñas modificaciones de edición para que la lectura fluyera mejor. Espero y se den la oportunidad de leerla... Si la vas a adaptar, has tu propia adaptación, NO tomes la mía.. sabre que me pertenece porque a cada capítulo le estoy metiendo mi toque, mis palabras, mis arreglos,. Y está, que sale de mí, es la única que no es idéntica a la original..

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi yo solo tomo ambos Historia y personajes para crear esta adaptación sin ningun fin de lucro.

Adaptacion: Yumaika Higurashi

 _20/abril/2017_

 _Capítulo con contenido lemon, leer bajó su propio riesgo._

Por favor Kagome... - Se puso detrás mío y lentamente rozo sus labios en mi cuello, sensualmente, cosa que me provocaba.

-Para...Bankotsu...

-Dime que no me deseas y te dejo en paz - me tomo la cintura y siguió torturandome con sus labios en mi cuello. No dije nada y Bankotsu seguía haciendo lo suyo.

-No, yo no te de... -Pare de hablar cuando Bankotsu se acerco mucho más a mi. Con la cercanía pude llegar a sentir tras mi espalda baja, su miembro casi tan duró como una roca.

\- ¿Que decías?. -Toco levemente mi cintura, y poco a poco empezó a sacar provecho, no respondí, me di la vuelta y Bankotsu tenía una de esas miradas sexys que hace poco le había conocido al excitarse. Era injusto el infeliz me excitaba a mí, y yo me quedaba con las ganas. No claro que no, no lo permitiría. Me acerqué a besarlo, lentamente sobre sus carnosos labios. Guíe las manos de Bankotsu hacía mi trasero con las mías, sin en ningún momento separar nuestros labios. Opté por soltar sus manos y él dejó las suyas sobre mis glúteos, lo sentí empezar a moldear mi trasero. No dudé más y le saqué la camisa.

\- Hazlo rápido Kagome.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Preciosa, estamos en un probador. Si hubiéramos estado en tu casa o en la mía haríamos esto lento.

\- Fuiste tu, el que decidió hacerlo aquí. Peeeero...- alargue esta ultima frase. - mejor me voy - intente alejarme pero Bankotsu me jaló de la cintura por mi espalda y me arrincono a la pared.- Déjame, me voy.

\- ¿No te hagas la difícil?

\- No, no es éso.

\- Conseguiste excitarme, y si te quieres ir hagamos esto rápido. - No me dio tiempo de responder y con suma maestría me beso rápidamente. Con sus manos me bajó mi short y yo con mis manos recorría su abdomen tibio, en un instante me dejó en ropa interior, y yo traté de igualar la situación, y le retiré sus jeans y nuevamente frente a mis ojos apareció su endurecido pene queriendo reventar su ajustado boxer por lo hinchado que estaba.

\- ¿Esto va a ser rápido o no?

Él no me respondió, bajo mis bragas lentamente hasta la mitad de mis muslos, y posteriormente Bankotsu bajo sus bóxers, pero no completamente, solo lo suficiente para dejar en libertad su excitado miembro. Con un poco de arrebató y son delicadeza, guiados por la pasión introdujo su pene en mi, al principio los dos gemimos plácidamente. Pero solo dio dos fuertes estocadas en mi.

\- ¿No piensas continuar?

\- Preciosa, quiero que me pidas.

\- Hagamos esto rapido Bankotsu.

\- No hasta que pidas.

\- No te pediré. Estamos en un probador, recuerdas.

Bankotsu se sentó en un pequeño banquito que estaba ahí dentro del probador, sentandome sobre de el, mis piernas colgaron por un lado de las suyas y me hizo cabalgarlo, con sus manos clavadas en mis caderas empezó a guiar mis movimientos de una manera profunda y veloz, sentir como mi intimidad absorbia la de él, era delicioso, en un momento el se puso de pié cargando mi peso con sus fuertes brazos y empezó a separarme de su cuerpo con ágiles movimientos, que me hacían enloquecer, sentir mi punto G, estimularse por la posición era grandioso.

\- Aggg... ah, maldición Kagome, me enloqueces. - diablos cuánto me excitaba oír sus jadeos.

\- Oh Bank, yo ya no voy a aguantar mucho.

\- Estoy igual.

\- Aaah Bankotsu, cielos.

Sentí como una corriente subía desde la punta de los dedos de mis pies hasta mi espina dorsal, y mi humedad creció, me convulsione en brazos de ése moreno, y los espasmos de mi interior lo envolviendo haciéndole derramarse en mi interior, sin protesta, senti a su rígido miembro palpitar y supe que su orgasmo llegó al final, justo como momentos antes paso con el mío, lo escuché dar un último suspiro de placer antes de hablar.

\- Pequeña, esto hubiera sido más excitante si no lo hubiéramos hecho tan rápido. Tenías razón.

\- ¿Razón?.- No comprendí.

\- Claro, pero en fín. Por la noche pasaré por tu casa.

\- Jajajaja, si claro.- Dije irónica pues no lo permitiría, capte que se refería a que era mejor mi idea de en otro lugar. Me vestí rápidamente.

\- Aunque, me hubiera gustado aún más si hubieras pedido.- No pude evitar voltear mis ojos y dejarlos en blanco, y es que, que imbécil.

\- No te enojes Kagome. Pensándolo bien la mayoría es mejor que tú.- Susurró pero logre escucharlo, maldito cretino.

\- Primero dice que soy la UNICA, con la que llegas al puto orgasmo y ahora dices que soy la peor, que estúpido eres.- Terminé de vestirme con la ropa que había entrado a probarme para comprar y tomé mi antigua ropa en mano.

\- ¿A dónde vas?. - No le respondí, salí del probador y vi a Bankotsu fuera tambien anhudar sus zapatillas, me dirigí a la caja, pero no me detuve a pagar.

Señale. Bankotsu ppco antes de salir, al ver que se acercaba intentando seguirme y le dije a la dependienta lo suficientemente alto como para que él tambien escuchará. - El paga.

\- ¿Que demonios? ¡Kagome!. - me gritó pero no me detuve, salí del lugar. Estaba enojada, con él y con migo misma, este patán me utiliza y yo cómo estúpida caigo. A la mierda todo, la próxima vez que quiera tener sexo que lo haga con su zorra.

Caminé hacía mi hogar, solo que está vez estratégicamente, tome otro caminó logrando evitar así que ese engreído me siguiera.

\- ¿Aprovechaste para comprar ropa?.- me cuestionó mamá.

\- Si, ma. -le sonreí - iré a guardarla.

\- Está bien. - No dije nada y subí las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación. En fín la tardé pasó volando, ya que me quede dormida.

Cuando ya estaba obscuro desperté, desperece mis ojos, vi el reloj y eran las 21:45 bajé a comer algo, moría de hambre. Me preparé un sándwich de mermelada y subí a mi habitación. Antes entré al baño, me lave las manos y volví. Estaba viendo televisión cuando escuché sonar la puerta y con pereza me dirigí a abrir.

\- ¿Bankotsu?.- me sorprendí. - ¿Qué haces acá?

\- Vine a pedirte disculpas.

\- Pierdes tu tiempo. ¿Como entraste?

\- Tienen la mala costumbre de dejar la puerta de la cocina sin seguro.

\- ¿Mamá no te vio?

-No. - me aseguró secamente.

\- Pues ahora lo hará. ¡MA...- Bankotsu cubrió mi boca con sus grandes manos y me empujó dentro de mi habitación.

\- Te soltaré, pero no grites. -Bajo sus manos - Pareces una niña pequeña con ese comportamiento tan infantil.

\- Es que no te soportó, eres un estupido, un canalla.

\- Soy el canalla que te ha brindado más placer en tu vida.

\- ¡Claro que no!.- Levante mi voz asegurando.

\- Vuelve a negarlo. Pero viéndome a los ojos.

\- No haré éso. Ahora has el puto favor de retirarte.

\- ¿Porqué? Además ya te dije, vengo a disculparme, además yo tuve que pagar lo que te llevaste de la maldita tienda.

\- Lo sé. Pero vienes en vano. A ti lo único que te interesa es tener sexo. -me interrumpió-

\- ¿Y a ti no? Si no te interesará el sexo Kagome, no lo harías con migo. Porqué si mal no recuerdo, tu me odias.

\- Pero es que tu... tu eres el que..- No tenía que decir.- Me excita.

\- Vaya preciosa, con qué te excito, qué interesante. - se acercó a mí.

 _¡CONTINUARÁ!_

 _Nota_ : Siento infinitamente la demora, me accidente hace 3 días en mi cocina y ése fue el motivo de mi demora, me queme justo la mano derecha y al escribir me causaba molestia, ya empezó a sanar y logre hacerlo.

 _Esta historia me está resultando muy tediosa, pues lo hago como modo de AGRADECIMIENTO a mi grupo de facebook, pero la verdad sin ofender a la autora original, tiene tantas trabas, incoherencias, monotonía, los lemons son sin sabor, y los diálogos son incoherentes. Entonces es como si yo la estuviera escribiendo desde el principio, pues si bien respetó su idea base, la estoy editando, le estoy dando pequeños cambios para darle congruencia y sentido a la lectura, ordenó ideas y escribo cosas nuevas, esperó les valla gustando, al finalizar les pasaré el link de la historia que tome para adaptar, y ya ustedes comparán.._

•

•

•

Regalenme un RW

Eso es el alimentó a mi imaginación...

CRÉDITOS A SU AUTOR ORIGINAL.

ADAPTACIÓN ELABORADA POR YUMAIKA HIGURASHI.

(Salazar Rios en FB)

 _Sigan mi Fanpageen FB_

 _"YUMAIKA HIGURASHI FANFICS"_

PERSONAJES PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.

BANKAG

 _Gracias por leer._


End file.
